


Cuddled Up

by mannarose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannarose/pseuds/mannarose
Summary: Despite his reputation as both terrifyingly lethal and legendarily surly, you know an entirely different Bucky Barnes. One lazy afternoon, after you’d been separated for a while, things get steamy while cuddled up in your bed.





	Cuddled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel AU. Not consistent with Marvel canon. Inspired by a request in my ask box on tumblr about a cuddle session getting steamy.

Dating Bucky Barnes left you privy to all sorts of secrets. Some of them were serious, like when he’d confided in you about the things he'd done when held captive by HYDRA. Most were harmless, like you knew that Captain America was the messiest human being you'd ever met who was not actively trying to breed a new form of mold (college friend, weird dude). You knew that Falcon tended to anthropomorphize things and loved it that you went along with him on it, petting any number of objects at his request. You also knew that if the Black Widow could be coaxed into over imbibing, she could also be coaxed into singing, in a surprisingly sweet voice, old Russian folk songs (and Bucky could be coaxed with cuddles into translating for you).

Because that was the biggest secret, though it was undoubtedly the least dangerous secret of all time: Bucky Barnes was a champion cuddler.

You weren't sure you could tell the secret if you wanted to, so at odds with his public image and reputation was the reality of Bucky in private. You were certain that no one other than the very few people who knew him best would even believe you should you try to describe the way he seemed nearly addicted to the feel of your skin. He was almost aggressive in his need to be touching you at all times. As long as you were alone, you were snuggled in some way against him.

As far as you knew it was still a secret, too. Although Bucky wasn't cold or aloof when you were together in public, he was extremely discreet, with many of the mannerisms and concerns about propriety with which he'd been raised. He was affectionate, holding your hand or putting an arm around your shoulders, but he always kept every touch carefully chaste. In public.

In private, he would only stop touching you if you stopped him. Not that you tried very hard or very often. Still, cooking dinner was less than easy with a six-foot tall well-muscled super soldier wrapped around you, so sometimes you had to put your foot down. You always made it up to him, because you understood where it was coming from.

You understood that Bucky had a skin hunger more profound than you could possibly imagine. No human is built to withstand the trauma he'd endured, and the decades of physical isolation, only touched either to give pain or receive it, or with the cold impersonality of doctors and scientists, had left deep psychological scars. He needed physical affection more than anyone you'd ever known. You were only too happy to oblige, though lately it had been getting more and more difficult to do so.

Because although you'd slept twined around Bucky dressed in next to nothing several times a week for months, the two of you had never been more physically intimate than those full body cuddles and frequent heated make out sessions. He'd told you he needed time, and when he'd confessed it in a whisper, you could see he had been terrified you'd reject him. That night you'd taken him into your bed for the first time, starting a habit of sleeping together whenever possible. To your surprise, you both slept better pressed against the other. You could wait for the rest; you were certain he was worth waiting for.

That didn't mean that you weren't going quietly insane, however. You spent much of your time skin to skin with the sexiest man you'd ever met, how could you not be going insane? Every time you were alone with him, it was getting harder and harder to restrain yourself from rubbing all over him like a cat in heat. Hell, every time you were alone with yourself you were making do with your vibrator and fantasies of riding that big sexy body until you forgot your own name. Only the knowledge that he needed better from you kept you from giving in and begging.

"You have that look on your face." Bucky's voice was a rumble, vibrating in his chest and into yours, setting your heart skipping and your breath catching.

Careful to control yourself, you took a halting breath, then a steadier one before you answered. "Which look?" You were murmuring, your voice low and inviting. You couldn't help it; when you were this close to Bucky your body betrayed both your good intentions and common sense. The two of you were laying side by side, facing one another, your head resting on the pillow on top of Bucky's vibranium arm. Your legs were tangled together, and his flesh arm was firmly wrapped around you, pressing you as close to his chest as possible, his lips a breath from yours.

Bucky stalled a moment by nuzzling into your neck with a grumble of approval. The scent there in the soft hollow under your ear where your jaw met your neck was delicious. He never passed up an opportunity to bury his face there. He was delighted to find himself with ample opportunity as you'd taken him to your bed as soon as he'd arrived. He knew why you'd done so; you'd known how much he'd needed it. He hadn't seen you in almost a week, something nearly unheard of since the day he'd met you.

"You look…" _Hungry_ , Bucky thought, but kept the word to himself as he didn't know how you'd react should he say something so blatant. "Thoughtful," he said instead. He cursed inwardly, wanting to ask you if you were as ready as he to become more intimate. He'd been dying to fuck you since he first laid eyes on you, but he'd needed time to reacclimate to being… human. He hadn't known how quickly he'd become comfortable with you. He hadn't known how your warmth and understanding would help him heal. He hadn't known how quickly he'd start to ache for you.

You had been simply perfect. There really was no other word for it. You'd accepted him without judgement or condemnation. You'd given him a safe place to rest, where he could remember who he was, who he had been, where he could figure out who he wanted to be. You'd been so easy with the arrangement, in fact, he had begun to wonder if you preferred it. The only reason he hadn't asked to make love to you yet was his fear that to add a sexual dynamic would ruin what you already had.

“I was thinking about how fucking pretty you are," you whispered, and the longing in your voice seemed to seep beneath Bucky's skin, his body heating and yearning toward yours.

Not certain he wasn't hearing only what he wanted to, he grinned at you and leaned forward to kiss you gently. His plump, pink lips were impossibly soft and infinitely tender as they brushed oh so gently against yours. These soft kisses and warm embraces were heaven. Nearly a religious experience, laying under the soft cloud of your comforter, your velvet skin sliding against his, Bucky felt cleansed by your touch. The feel of your body resting, pressing against him, seemed to seep into him, the simple act of trusting him with your soft form like a balm on his soul.

Bucky kept kissing you, but he let his mouth wander over the corners of your mouth, your cheeks, eyelids. You giggled at the tickle of his beard when he started feathering his mouth over the line of your jaw, nuzzling into your neck. He pressed his mouth to your pulse, letting it rest there to feel your heartbeat.

His flesh hand started rubbing slowly up and down your spine, pressing you close with every pass. You snuggled closer, sighing as you ran your hand up over his neck and into his hair. He had occasionally mentioned cutting it, but you loved the feel of the smooth, soft locks running through your fingers. He practically purred whenever you combed your hands through his hair, only encouraging you. That sexy rumble haunted your dreams; you were desperate to find out how else you could elicit that delicious sound.

Bucky was having a hard time not moaning aloud. He loved it when you ran your hands through his hair. On days when it wouldn't stay out of his eyes no matter how strictly he tied it back the only thing that stopped him from taking his combat knife to it was the memory of how your fingers felt gently tugging at the roots of his hair, your nails scratching over his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. Holding back the shameless sound, keeping it to a growl in his throat, left him feeling edgy and needy.

He let his hand drift down, brushing down past the small of your back. Your breath caught as that hand drifted back up and under your tank top. The feel of his hot palm skimming over your skin sent chills rushing out from that warmth through your limbs and into your fingertips. You let out that caught breath in a shuddering rush and rubbed your cheek against Bucky's temple.

"Is this okay?" he murmured against your neck, his soft lips moving against your skin. You tilted your head back to give him better access. He took immediate advantage, nuzzling closer in.

"Yeah," you replied. You were almost ashamed at how breathy and, well, needy you sounded. If he was less sexy or his body less stimulating, you might have been. As it was, you gave in and moved to rub yourself lightly against him, your hands tightening in his hair.

Bucky bit back a groan. Your body was lush and smooth and beautiful, and he adored every moment he spent tangled in your limbs. His arm tightened around you, his palm sliding up your backbone and pulling your tank top upward. The skin of your stomach and the lower curves of your breasts were bared and pressed against Bucky's muscled abdomen. He hummed and rocked gently against you, reveling in the slide of your skin against his.

You hummed back and stretched against him, only to slide yourself more firmly against his luscious body. "I love your skin. I wonder if it feels as nice all. over." The pause between the words was there to make the invitation clear. You would understand if he wasn't yet ready, but you saw no reason to not make clear your interest in getting more physically intimate.

Oh, thank god, Bucky thought, and figured there was no reason he shouldn’t take you up on what sounded like the most exciting offer he’d ever been given. His mouth opened against the skin of your neck and he began placing gentle kisses at your pulse point. He felt your heart rate kick up against his mouth and moved his hand down your back and ass, molding and squeezing your flesh until he reached your leg.

You were already breathing hard at the feel of Bucky’s hand moving over your bare skin with what felt like desire when his big, calloused hand curled under your thigh and hitched your leg around his waist. Though you had felt his arousal against you before, he’d never gotten this close. You were painfully aware of how wet you were and knew he had to feel it even through his underwear where his rock-hard erection pressed firmly against your core.

“God, y/n,” Bucky was scraping his teeth over the cords of your neck as his vibranium hand moved to the small of your back to arch you into his mouth. “You think I’m pretty? If you could see how beautiful you are like this…” He broke off to lave your collarbones with his tongue, spurring you to be the first to give in and moan aloud while he set your skin aflame with his talented mouth.

You used your grip in his hair as leverage to rub yourself against him shamelessly. He wanted you; you could hear it in the throb in his voice. That rich tone gave you the courage to offer it all. "Bucky, if you want me, if you're ready, you can have me." Bucky was almost laying on top of you, nestled between your legs, one hand gripping your thigh to lift and open you to him, one arm pressing you upward into his mouth as his lips nudged the edge of your neckline aside to take your nipple into his mouth. You arched and moaned and writhed against him. "I'm yours," you finished, your voice a genuine whine of need.

Bucky couldn't have resisted your siren song had he wanted to. He could hardly wait to be inside you, rocking you both to climax, but he also wanted to savor your slowly, to prolong every moment of the pleasure that came from loving you for the very first time. It was a dilemma. He thought now he shouldn't have waited so long, tempted himself so much. He didn't know if he was capable of taking it slow at this point, his hand on your thigh was squeezing tight and his mouth drawing deeper and deeper on your breast. He had to fuck you. The only thing that could stop him now was you.

That wasn’t happening. You could feel Bucky's flesh hand toying with the lace on the edge of your underwear where your thigh met your ass. It was making you crazy, but the last thing you wanted was for him to stop. You tightened your leg around his waist and rocked yourself shamelessly against his erection.

Bucky's hand slid under the edge of your underwear to cup your ass and press you even more firmly against him. The feel of his big, warm palm skimming over your bare skin was immediately followed by the grip of his fingers digging into your flesh as his mouth grew more avid over your breasts. You were shuddering with the need to give in to all the dark fantasies you'd had in the last several months, but Bucky's almost agonizingly slow pace held back the rush of passion.

Bucky felt like his desire for you had claws and teeth and were using both to spur him on. It took everything he had to go slowly, to not rush either of you. He'd been dreaming of this day since he met you. He wanted to take his time with you, to savor rather than savage.

What he wanted and what he was capable of, however, were two different things. Your body was undulating against him in an invitation as old as time and Bucky was finding it harder and harder to think clearly, his mind fogged with lust at the taste of you on his lips, at the sight of you warm and glowing with desire.

You were done thinking, as a matter of fact, bringing your hands up and shoving Bucky over onto his back. You climbed atop him, straddling his hips and stripping your disarranged tank top from your body and tossing it away. You stretched out on top of him and wiggled out of your underwear, tossing them aside, too. Watching you remove your clothing with such efficient, impatient motions, Bucky thought you were the most glorious thing he'd ever seen.

Both hands slid up your thighs, over your waist and around your back to draw you gently down, to press your chest against his as he took your mouth once more. With lips and tongues and teeth you devoured one another, your hands starving as they raced over skin dewed with sweat and warm with passion.

You froze as you felt Bucky's hand sliding between your thighs for the first time, holding back the sobs of relief at needs finally fulfilled. "Too fast?" Bucky murmured and began to withdraw. You whimpered in protest and settled yourself more firmly against his hand, rocking lightly.

"Faster, harder, more!" You were about ready to lose your mind. Those calloused fingers were sliding through your soaking wet folds, teasing gently at the notch where your clitoris was nearly begging for his touch. You slid your hands up his body, reveling in the feel of firm muscle under smooth skin, up into his hair. You clenched your fists and tilted his head gently to look deep into those stormy eyes now glowing with lust and something that looked a lot like love. "Bucky," you almost whined, "I need you. I can't stand it."

The next thing you knew, you were on your back. Bucky had rolled you over, bracing himself on the arm he'd tucked under your neck. His flesh hand was still between your legs, one finger dipping into you while his thumb brushed delicately over your clit. You were a moaning mess, your hands, seemingly of their own accord, drifting down over his tight stomach and under the waistband of the boxer briefs he was inexplicably still wearing.

As soon as your hands closed around Bucky's impressive erection, he growled in his throat and slid a second finger into you. You bucked your hips and gasped in response, causing Bucky to drop his forehead to yours and pump his fingers faster. The feel of those long, rough digits sliding in and out of you was delirious and you couldn't stop the near mewls of need and pleasure.

"Babygirl." Bucky straight moaned the word, his will straining against the temptation of your writhing body. Unable to resist, he pulled his fingers from your tight, wet cunt and brought them to his mouth. The taste was even better than he'd imagined, and the sight of him sucking the flavor from his fingertips nearly had you coming on the spot. His eyes burned as they stared into yours, and the lop-sided smile he sent you had your heart fluttering. "I only get one chance to make love to you for the first time. I don't want to rush it."

His hand returned to your clit and began rubbing in gentle circles, slowly. You would ask him to go faster, nearly desperate for your climax at this point, but the utter sweetness wrapped around utter debauchery had your heart stumbling even as your core clenched. The warmth spread out from your chest and heat raced over your skin. You couldn't help but love this lunatic that had invaded your life with all of your heart. The rich emotion twined with the lust and had you clinging more tightly as you rocked against his busy hand.

Lying alongside of you, Bucky could see the length of your bare form, your body seeming to glow in the afternoon sunlight streaming through your bedroom window. Your hand around his cock was driving him crazy, twisting and circling his length, but the sight of your body arching and trembling with your climbing passion was irresistible to him. The only thing he wanted more than to be inside you was to see you coming first. He doubted he'd have to wait very long, and thanked god for it; you, writhing under his hand, whimpering in your throat, was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Lust's teeth had become sabers and the claws talons.

Bucky wasn't wrong, you weren't far from your orgasm. As a matter of fact, you'd have come already had he only moved his fingers a little faster. You hadn't told him because his statement about not rushing it had touched you. If he wanted to take his time, who were you to complain, really?

The first tremors started in your core, clenching around nothing as Bucky's fingers were busy rubbing circles into your clit. The warm tremors shivered out and through your body until your toes and fingers curled into the sheet and your back arched as though drawn steadily upward by a string. Bucky could hardly believe you were real, so gorgeous was the climax of your passion.

You floated down from a deliciously soft orgasm, your body warmed and revved for more. As Bucky gently worked you through the final aftershocks, you relaxed back into the bed with a cat-that-ate-the-canary smugness. Your hand hadn't left Bucky's underwear, and the feel of your hand squeezing around his cock choked off the laugh he'd been about to let loose at the look on your face.

The next thing he knew, you were pushing him back over and pulling at his boxer briefs. This time Bucky couldn't help but laugh at your impatience as he helped you divest him of his underwear. As soon as the two of you were equally naked, you were clambering on top of him. His hands settled on your thighs as you sat up, and the feel of your heated wetness bathing the back of his cock had him arching his neck and groaning aloud. He rocked his hips, sliding through your folds, prompting a hum of approval from him and a gasp of almost pained pleasure from you.

Careful to allow for the sensitivity that followed your orgasm, you leaned forward to fasten your mouth on Bucky's neck, kissing, biting, sucking, enthralled with the salt of his skin as your hands raced over his shoulders, down his arms. Your fingers dug into the muscles of his chest and stomach as you moved to take Bucky's earlobe between your teeth. Your greed, your hunger, seemed to seep beneath his skin, setting his heart racing in exhilaration. The feel of your breath wafting over his ear as you spoke had a shudder of pure need working through him.

"Do you know how many times I've touched myself in this bed, thinking of exactly this?" You felt the shudder and the knowledge that he was as hungry as you only added to the sultry invitation in your tone. Bucky was panting at this point, utterly enthralled with this new aspect of your personality. He hadn't known you could talk dirty, but he was delighted to find out. "I have wanted this big, gorgeous body under me, wanted to ride you into oblivion, since the day I first set eyes on you." Your voice was a raspy whisper and seemed to shiver over Bucky's eardrums, causing goosebumps to erupt all over.

Bucky drew in a quick breath when he felt you tilt your hips, positioning the tip of his cock at your entrance. You lifted your head to look into Bucky's eyes, the normally arctic blue now incandescent. Your nose brushing his as you breathed each other's breath, you moved ever so gently against him, allowing just the barest tip to enter you. Since he didn't want to rush, and now that your orgasm had taken the edge off, you could spend the indefinite future like this, atop the luscious body of the sexiest man on the planet, your skin slick and sliding against his, his hands on your body as you memorized the exact texture of his with yours.

Now, however, Bucky couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't want to rush, true, but the sight of you coming on his hand had him harder than he'd ever been and the sultry wetness bathing his tip was making him frantic. His fingers dug into your hips, tilting them until the head of his cock slipped inside you. You dropped your head like a flower too heavy for its stem and gasped for a moment, the sensation wearing away your willpower.

"Doll," he whispered, and the familiar endearment was unfamiliar in the dark and erotic tone that had taken over his voice. "I need to be inside you. Do you have protection?”

Your breath was coming in shuddering gasps, but you had enough willpower to retort. "What happened to taking it slow?" you asked with a smirk in a voice dark with lust and tight with need. “Already taken care of. We’re both clean and I’m on birth control.”

Bucky flashed a grin so cocky and wicked, you could practically feel yourself getting wetter. You wondered if it was your imagination or if he could feel you aching for him where you rested almost connected, but not quite. "In that case, inside you," he growled. His fingers tightened on your hips and you could feel how badly he wanted to take control and pull you down on to him. "Then slow." He gritted out the last, the cords of his neck taut and signaling the edge of his control.

You loved that you'd brought him to this point, nearly primitive in his need for you. His desire only heightened yours and you decided that his plan was the finest you'd ever heard. With a low moan, you sank down onto him. Though you were soaking wet, it still took care to ease him into you without pain. You went a touch faster than that, the slight rasp oddly delicious.

When he was seated to the hilt, you sat, aching to move, but needing a moment to adjust to the feeling of absolute fullness. You felt taken, claimed, like he had touched places no one else ever had. Your heart was pounding in your chest in both excitement and a joyous kind of terror.

Your breath was coming in quick, irregular little gasps, and Bucky's head cleared slightly from the utter glory of being inside of you. You were like a wet velvet fist clenched around him and it was sheer heaven. However, your breathing was a little too close to panicky for Bucky's liking, and he sat up, folding his legs under you and wrapping your legs around his waist. As soon as your face was close enough, Bucky was taking your mouth with a fervor you'd never had from him before. You fucking loved it.

Lips, teeth, and tongue clashed, and though you were fervent, still you were mostly gentle with one another. Little nips and slow bites added a hint of pleasurable pain. Despite that, every touch, every kiss, every caress transmitted affection. You felt like you were getting lost in a universe of soft sighs and tender touch.

Bucky stopped kissing you, but spoke against your mouth, desperate to maintain that connection. "I know it's cliché. I don't care." Bucky's voice was indignant, as though you were in the middle of an argument and the change in his demeanor gave you whiplash. You pulled back to stare, hurt and confused, into Bucky's face.

What you found there didn't match the tone of his voice, however. He had a soft smile on his face and the heated blue of his eyes was gentle even as it seared. The next words out of his mouth made sense only in context of his expression. Otherwise, they did not compute. "I love you," he said, and his smile beamed out. For the first time, you saw the roguish boy he'd been in the serious man he'd become.

"And I'm not just saying that because being inside you has to be what fucking an angel feels like." His voice had dropped, low and throaty. You were having a minor mental breakdown at all the information he just dumped on you in the middle of a near religious sexual experience. Still, the tone had the expected effect and you clenched around him, causing him to tilt his head back and groan in pleasure.

You couldn't help it, the slight movements of his hips were having a heated effect on you; you began rocking gently, easing Bucky very slightly in and out of your wet, clinging channel. Bucky was gasping when he continued. "I feel like I've loved you forever, like I loved you my whole life, I just didn't know it until I found you."

Your heart was sighing and your mind fogging as you rocked a little faster, a little harder, Bucky's cock sliding a little further out before sliding back home again. "I love you," you sighed, your body undulating against him, rubbing your breasts against his chest, sliding your arms up his muscled back. His vibranium arm came around your back, his hand gripping your hip and pulling you more firmly, more quickly against him. His flesh hand was sliding up your back to cup the back of your head.

"Why does it frighten you?" Bucky whispered as he rubbed his beard against your cheek. He could hear your heart pounding oddly for desire and your gasping breaths still spoke of panic, not passion.

You couldn't answer for a moment, your throat locked closed. So much was pouring through you, emotion, sensation, pleasure, fear, and biggest of all, love, pure and simple. You swallowed and were able to force your throat open long enough to rasp, "It's too much," before all that feeling rose up and blocked your voice once more. You didn't feel like your body was big enough to hold it all, as though if you spoke it would all come streaming out of you, like light.

Bucky slowed the pace but kept rocking gently into you in an oddly soothing rhythm. Rather than feeding the fire, it stoked the embers, and allowed you to adjust to the delicious feel of Bucky inside you. Meanwhile, he was tracing small circles on your back with his fingertips, again oddly soothing, yet arousing. His beard was soft against your face and neck, with just enough scratch to make you imagine how good it would feel on the inside of your thighs.

A surprisingly short time later, your heart was only pounding a little, and this time in pure desire. Your throat was no longer choked with emotion, locking all of it inside. Now that you could answer Bucky, you wanted to be sure and do it right.

"That sounds like soulmates,” you murmured, becoming lost once again in the sensation of Bucky’s body moving against and into you, “and I don't know if I believe in all of that. But I know I won the fucking jackpot, to be in the right place, at the right time, to meet you. If it's all at chance, then I have the best luck.” Your tone was wry, but only a touch against the absolute seriousness underneath.

Bucky's cocky grin flashed again, and you couldn't help but smile back, enraptured by his happiness, enchanted by the knowledge that you caused it.

You couldn't stand it for one second longer.

Your hands raced over him to tangle in his hair, gripping at the roots. You placed your forehead against his and began rocking a little more quickly, but a lot more firmly against him, pulling further away before nearly slamming back down. "Did you know that I use my vibrator every time you leave because being tangled up in you drives me fucking crazy?"

"Fuck, y/n, you're killing me here." Bucky tilted his head and kissed you, muffling your sultry laugh. That laugh turned into a squeal at the feeling of all that muscle bunching beneath you before bursting into action to tumble you over onto your back once more. Rather than his hand, however, it was his hips sliding between your legs as his arms caged you in.

In one fluid motion, Bucky was tilting his hips to slide back inside you in an easy, smooth thrust. Bracing himself on his elbows, he began to thrust into you, both faster and harder, to your delight. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders and back and clung, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Mmm, finally," you murmured, the motion rasping along your nerve endings and leaving you breathless.

Bucky laughed, also a little breathless, you noted smugly, his hair falling around you in a curtain as his bright eyes seared into yours. "If this was what you wanted," he rumbled, and the sound seemed to skim along every inch of skin not already pressed to his, "all you had to do was say so."

"Quit trying to ruin my fun," you teased, your voice muffled against his throat where you were testing the texture of his skin there with your teeth.

The warmth twined around the heat and had Bucky shaking. "If you're trying to make me come like it's my first time, doll, you're on the right track."

The breath of your laugh wafted over Bucky's neck, cool where your mouth had been and sending chills down his spine. Unable to stop himself, near the final edge of his control, his hips began to move even more roughly against you. You responded by tightening around him as you used your legs to rock your hips up into him.

You could feel him rubbing against your walls and the friction was driving you higher and higher. Between both of you adjusting angles and his flesh hand reaching down to cup your ass and hold you up, his hips were driving into you at the perfect angle to rub against the rough patch on your forward wall. The sensation was making you insane.

"Race you?” you asked with your last working brain cell, the delicious rhythm having destroyed the rest. Your eyes fluttered closed and you arched your back to rub your breasts against his chest. You could feel the tiny flutters around him that you knew would soon melt into tingles and moaned softly.

Bucky continued to thrust quickly into you, enchanted by the sight of you taken over by his touch, spellbound by the sound of your pleasure. Nothing in his life so far had enraptured him more thoroughly than this moment, your throaty moan as you found your climax, the feel of your nails sinking into his flesh as you arched against him, the clench of your core in rippling waves as your release crashed over you both and dragged him reluctantly over the edge with you.

He'd wanted to make it last, to love you for hours to make up for the months he'd denied you both, but you were so beautiful in the full flower of your sensuality, your skin glowing and dewed with perspiration, your lips parted to allow moans and gasps of breath out and in.

You were drowning in a sea of sensation. Bucky had continued to thrust into you at that perfect angle and pace, prolonging your orgasm and sending those tingles into convulsions, your hips bucking erratically at the surge of pleasure. Even as you thought you couldn't take any more, Bucky moved even harder and faster against you in short, quick thrusts that made you feel like you were going to lose your mind. You were whining and sobbing, the pleasure on the edge of pain, when you felt him explode inside you. The sensation sent a shudder through you, and Bucky moaned at the feeling of you still rippling and shuddering around him.

The two of you seemed to hang there, suspended, as a number of aftershocks shivered through you and into him. Slowly, your gasping breathing and racing heart returned to normal and you became aware of the weight of the super soldier crushing you into the bed.

He became aware at almost the same moment, alerted by the tiny struggling motions you'd involuntarily and unknowingly begun to make in reaction to your restrained breath. Now that you wanted to breathe more deeply, you'd become aware that you could not, and it was starting to freak you out. Bucky immediately rolled to the side but pulled you into his arms to press as much of his skin as possible against yours, your bodies cooling as your limbs tangled together and you nuzzled into his chest.

You smiled to yourself, sweaty, sticky, kind of needing to pee, and happier than you'd ever been in your entire life. You could evidently cross off the worry that sex would ruin the cuddles; you'd gotten addicted to the feel of Bucky's skin against yours. Apparently, Bucky agreed that there was no substitute for cuddles.

But it wasn’t too much later before Bucky’s hands began wandering hungrily, to your smug, and repeated, satisfaction.


End file.
